La Verita
by Isabelle1
Summary: Sequel for THE AWAKENING.


La Verità  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is the long awaited sequel for THE AWAKENING. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gilmoreland.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: Has it really been five years?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no!" Rory groaned as she forced herself to sit up in bed. She glanced at the clock hoping there is enough time to get ready for Lia's big day.  
  
7:35.  
  
Damn.  
  
Lia had to be in school by 8:00.  
  
She stumbled out of bed and made her way into the living room.  
  
"Morning sweetie, here's your coffee." Tristan said as he poured the freshly brewed coffee into a mug. He looked at the sleepy disheveled Rory with amusement.  
  
"You are a god." Rory said to Tristan as she walked towards her steaming cup of coffee. She places a kiss on Lia's forehead who has been quietly sitting on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Lia, why are you so quiet?" Rory asked her daughter. "You're not excited about your first day in kindergarten?"  
  
Lia looked at her mother with sad blue eyes and gave her a pout. "What if the other kids don't like me?" Lia asked then focused her attention to her new mary janes.  
  
Tristan lifted Lia's chin and gave her an encouraging smile, "Everyone will love you. You have my charm and your mother's intelligence and beauty. Today you'll conquer Kinsley Prep school; tomorrow the world." Tristan said with a wink.  
  
Lia rewarded him with a shy smile.  
  
"Rory, you better get dressed or Lia will be late." Tristan said as he started to clean up the kitchen.  
  
"Oh clothes! I can't wear pajamas, geez, I'm turning into my mother!" Rory exclaimed as she rushes back into her bedroom. "Tris," she yelled from her room, "Thanks for getting Lia ready and making breakfast."  
  
"You can thank me later, all night long and in several different positions," Tristan said teasingly.  
  
"You're lucky that Lia is not old enough to understand that innuendo!" Rory said as she frantically searches for her favorite black cashmere sweater.  
  
"You're mother is a nut," Tristan whispered to Lia. "Rory, look at the right side of the closet between your Bjork T-Shirt and your blue blazer."  
  
Rory stood in front of her closet in amazement, "Tristan Dugrey, you truly have magical powers."  
  
"Do you hear that Lia, I'm Harry Potter!" Tristan said before tickling Lia.  
  
Rory heard laughter and paused a minute to appreciate the wonderful life she has. She smiled at the thought of having a wonderful daughter, a caring man, and an amazing career. A small voice whispered a haunting secret. What if the elevator scene with Jess turned out differently?  
  
She sighed and brushed that thought out of her head. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and realized that she no longer looked like the innocent little girl from Star's Hollow but rather a woman with confidence and grace. Tristan is the reason for that transformation. He is the pillar of strength in her life and she owned everything to him.  
  
"Mary, we're going to be late!" Tristan whined.  
  
Rory stepped out of the bedroom and gave him a surprised look. "We? What about work?"  
  
"Like I'm going to miss Lia's big day!" Tristan said in mockery. He scoops Lia into his arms and heads out the door.  
  
"What about her lunch?" Rory exclaimed as she rushed out after them.  
  
Tristan holds up an I Love Lucy lunch box. "I stopped by Dean and Deluca's and picked up a sandwich, an apple from the corner market, juice box from your fridge, and chocolate chip cookies from Rosario's Bakery."  
  
Lia's face lights up, "Can I have a cookie now? Please?"  
  
"Me too?" Rory said with a big smile.  
  
Tristan looked at the two most important people in his life and smiled. "If you're good, maybe." Tristan said to Rory. He turns to Lia and pulls a cookie out of the lunchbox and hands it to her. "Here you go princess."  
  
Rory gives him an evil glare, "Not fair! You always play favorites!"  
  
Tristan looked at Rory with amusement, "All you had for breakfast was a cup of coffee and I refuse to feed you chocolate chip cookies. Coffee and chocolate is not a good combination for any Gilmore at 7:55 in the morning!"  
  
"Says who?! Did you say 7:55?! We have to go."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"I am so glad that Lia's school is two blocks away." Rory said with relief in her voice. Rory gave her daughter's hand a light squeeze. "You are going to have so much fun!"  
  
Lia looked at Tristan for reassurance, "Trust us." Tristan said confidently. "Ror, I think Steven from the country club is waving to us," Tristan said to Rory.  
  
Rory follows Tristan's gaze and sees a young man with a little girl waving at them.  
  
"Steven, I'd like you to meet Rory and Lia. I play golf with Steven when he has time in his busy schedule," Tristan explained.  
  
"Well if I owned my own company like you do, I'd make it a rule to play golf every morning," He said to Tristan. Turning to Rory and Lia he says, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'd like you to meet my daughter, Alexis." Steven said with fatherly pride. "Lexie, why don't you take Lia and show her around."  
  
Lia gave Rory and Tristan a hug before running off with Alexis. Tristan turned to Rory, "And you thought she was going to need more time to adjust."  
  
Rory playfully nudged him in the ribs, "Lia is my one and only so I play the role of worried-protective mom all the time," she explains to Steven.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Alexis sat down on the swings and motioned Lia to sit next to her. "You're mom is very pretty and your dad looks like Ken." Alexis said to Lia as they watch their parents talk in the courtyard.  
  
"Thanks but that's my Uncle Tristan, not my dad. Do you really think he looks like Barbie's Ken?" Lia asked.  
  
Ignoring the question, Alexis decides to investigate a little, "So is he your mom's brother?" she asked with curiosity because the two adults didn't look alike except for their bright blue eyes.  
  
"No," Lia said with a giggle, "My mom doesn't have any brothers."  
  
"Then he's not your uncle." Alexis concluded. "If he's not your Uncle and not your Dad, who is he?"  
  
Lia looked at her in bewilderment, "He's Uncle Tristan." She said with finality.  
  
*RING*  
  
"We have to go to class," Alexis said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AFTERNOON-Rory and Tristan's Apartment  
  
  
  
"Lia, why are you quiet again?" Tristan asked when they reached the front door, "Did something happen in school?"  
  
Tristan guides her to the couch and they both sit down. Lia begins to cry, so Tristan pulls her into his lap and gives her a tight hug.  
  
"Tell me what happened." Tristan said with worry in his voice.  
  
Lia looks up and in a soft voice asks, "Can I call you daddy?"  
  
"Lia honey, what's wrong with Uncle Tristan?" Tristan asked as his heart broke to pieces.  
  
"Alexis said that you're not mommy's brother, so you can't be my Uncle." Lia stated.  
  
"Is this why you're so upset?" Tristan asked. How dare Alexis be such a nosy brat.  
  
Lia nodded her head.  
  
"Sweetie, we're going to talk about this when your mom gets home. Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up when she gets back." Tristan offered.  
  
Lia gave Tristan a peck on the cheek before heading to her room.  
  
Tristan picked up the phone and dials Rory's work number.  
  
"Rory Gilmore," Rory said cheerfully.  
  
"Mary, you know that moment you've been dreading since Lia's birth? I think you need to come home early because we need to talk." Tristan said gently.  
  
Rory frowned, "I'll be there soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
THE COFFEE HOUSE  
  
"Jake! The day has come when my beloved daughter will hate me and banish me from her life!" Rory said as she sat down on the stool at the counter.  
  
"Rory, Lia is five years old. She's the miniature you, she won't hate or banish her mother. Even when her mother is a nutcase." Jake said as he prepared a vanilla latte for her.  
  
"You are such a comfort at times like these." Rory said with sarcasm.  
  
"I just think you shouldn't worry about it. You and Tristan are wonderful parents and Lia knows this."  
  
"How am I going to explain to my little baby girl that her father is in London? That her own mother has not heard from him in five years? And that her father doesn't even know that he's a father?" Rory said with anger and sadness.  
  
"I wish I know what advice to give you but honestly I don't know. Just remember this, your daughter will always love you. That I know." Jake said with confidence. He places two cups of coffee in front of her. "One of them belongs to Tristan." Jake says with a warning tone.  
  
Rory gave his a small smile, "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good luck Gilmore." Jake said as he watches Rory leave the coffee shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
DEATH TO RADIO MUSIC STORE  
  
  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Lane yelled from the back of the store. Lane removes the last vinyl out of the box and places it on the shelf. She stands up and turns around to greet her customer.  
  
Lane taps the man on his shoulders, "Are you looking for anything in particular?"  
  
"Lane?" The man asked in bewilderment. He turns around and a big smile appears on his face.  
  
"Dave?!" Lane exclaimed with delight.  
  
"It's so good to see you. You look great." Dave commented.  
  
"Thanks, so what have you been up to since...wow its been long time. Too long." Lane said with a bright smile that refuses to go away.  
  
"Let's talk over dinner," Dave began, "are you free tomorrow night?"  
  
Lane blushed after realizing that just hearing him talk still made her swoon. "I'd love to go to dinner with you tomorrow," Lane said a little shyly.  
  
"Dave you really need to work on giving correct direction because this music store in not located in Little Ita-Lane?!" a voice exclaimed in surprise from the entrance of the store.  
  
Lane and Dave turn their attention to the person at the door.  
  
"Hey Jess," Dave began.  
  
"JESS?!" Lane said at the same time.  
  
"I see that you guys already know each other," stated Dave as he looked back and forth at his first love, Lane, and his close friend, Jess.  
  
"She's part of my past I'd rather keep buried." Jess said with coldness.  
  
Lane glared at him, "What the hell are you doing here Jess? Do you want to destroy Rory's life for the third time? She's happy with her life now. Stay away from her." Lane said with fury.  
  
"Do you think staying away from Rory was easy for me?" Jess demanded, "So being Dean's wife with 2.5 kids and a golden retriever makes her happy?"  
  
Lane became pale realizing that Jess doesn't know the truth or anything that has happened the last five years.  
  
"I think you should talk to Rory," Lane said quietly.  
  
"What the fuck Lane, first you tell me to stay the hell away from her. Now you think I should talk to her?!" Jess said with frustration.  
  
"Hey man, take it easy," Dave said warningly.  
  
Lane scribbles Rory's address and telephone number on a piece of paper and walks over to Jess, "Call her tonight."  
  
Jess takes the paper and gives her a confused expression. "Lane, you're really freaking me out here."  
  
Lane gave him a little smile, "Rory will explain everything."  
  
  
  
APARTMENT  
  
  
  
"Did you forget the keys?" Tristan asked loudly when he heard the doorbell.  
  
He opens the door and reveals a raven hair man with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"I thought you were someone else. Can I help you?" Tristan asked.  
  
Jess continued to stare at the blonde hair man who could easily pass for an Abercrombie model. He opened his mouth and realized that no sound was coming out. He cleared his throat and tried again.  
  
"I'm looking for Rory Gilmore." Jess said with great difficulty.  
  
"She's not home yet, do you want to leave a message?" Tristan inquired.  
  
Lia rushes to the door and wraps her arms around Tristan's leg. Tristan picks her up and Lia's arms wrap around his neck, "When will mommy get home?"  
  
Jess looked at the little girl who looked like the carbon copy of Rory. The same silky chestnut hair, the piercing blue eyes, and the angelic features that only the Gilmores possessed. Jess realizes this is what Lane meant at the store when she said that Rory is happy now. The man in front of him must be her husband and the little girl is their daughter.  
  
"I didn't mean to bother you, Goodnight," Jess said in a hurry. He turns around and walks away.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Rory walked upstairs to her apartment in a daze. She opens the front door and walks into the living room She saw Tristan and Lia sleeping soundly on the couch, she walks over and kneels on the floor. She observes how Tristan has his arms protectively around Lia and how content both of them look. She takes her hand and runs it through Tristan's soft hair.  
  
Tristan stirs and opens his eyes. He looks at Rory with worry, "Rory, why are you crying?"  
  
Rory leans in and places a soft kiss on his lips, "Because you are so good to me. Thank you."  
  
Tristan looks at Rory with complete seriousness, "Marry me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope it doesn't suck to the point where you want to scream with frustration, kick your computer, and send death threats to me. I really want to hear from my audience, give me all your comments, the good and the evil. I can't believe I'm writing a sequel, I just hope every reader will enjoy this little fic that I started. If you hate it, tell me why and I'll see what I can do for you. More to come including Rory's answer to Tristan's second proposal, Lane and Dave's date, and of course the always dramatic Rory and Jess confrontation.  
  
Side note:  
  
THE DARKER SIDE OF HEAVEN- I'm removing this story for a while because I want to change it and work on it a bit more before posting it again.  
  
GAURDIAN ANGEL- I'm removing this story and I probably won't repost it until I know where I want to take the plot. I might continue this but I highly doubt it. A million apologies!!! 


End file.
